Just A Little Closer
by ilovebutthole
Summary: Libby invites Sheen over so they can have some time to get closer to each other. You know where this is going, I suck at summeries... Oneshot. SheenXLibby R&R I want to hear if it sucks or not.


Libby Folfax had always had feelings for Sheen Estevez. Her emotions for him were even stronger than they were back in elementary school. Back then he would flirt with her, but she would just kind of brush him off. He embarrassed her a little with his crazy antics and obsessive mannerisms. She still liked him, but was too afraid at the time to do anything about it.

She looked back on how she treated him and it made her ache inside.

'_I should have more attention to him. You meant everything to him…maybe even more than that silly super hero he worshipped. But you just kind of shoved him away…' _

Cindy Vortex and her other friends still teased her about liking him. "He'd probably yell out "Ultralord" instead of your name during sex." Cindy joked while Brittany and the others giggled.

Libby laughed along with them thinking that Cindy was just jealous because she too scared to talk openly about her feelings for Jimmy Neutron. But deep down there was a pain in her heart. She, for some unexplainable reason, had the urge to be as close to Sheen as possible. It took her those four years to finally realize how much she truly loved him.

'_I wish that I could be with her.' _

Sheen had, and still, thought of Libby as his Queen. Whenever they, along with Jimmy, Cindy, and Carl, hung out, he wished for once it could just be him and Libby together. Whenever he thought of her and Libby together he would get so aroused he could hardly take it. Not just because he was a horny teenager with raging hormones but because he loved her so damn much. He just didn't think she felt as strongly for him as he did for her, and it hurt him.

Libby sat alone in her house wondering what to do. Her parents were out of town on a business trip and would be gone all weekend. She couldn't get a hold of Cindy.

'_Probably out with Jimmy…' _thought Libby, rolling her eyes knowingly.

Suddenly she had a strong need to be with Sheen. Maybe because this was the perfect opportunity for them to have some "alone time". Dirty thoughts entered her mind that made her blush.

'_I'm too young to do that…I'm only fifteen. But, the thing is…that I actually want to do it. If it were anyone else but him I wouldn't want to. So it's OK…because I know I'm in love with him…but am I too young to know what love is? I don't think so…this isn't just some little girl crush…I've never felt so strongly about someone and I don't think I ever could for someone else.' _She sat there and thought for a while.

'_Fuck it.'_

She picked up the phone and dialed Sheen's number.

Sheen was at home playing a video game that he had beaten countless times before. His mind was hardly on the game but on a certain Egyptian girl that enticed him so. Over the years he couldn't help but Love Libby even more. When they were younger, he had a huge infatuation with her, but as the years went by, it began to turn into genuine love.

One would think that Sheen was too juvenile to love anything other than Ultralord. But surprisingly his obsession began to transform into a new one, and it was eating away at him. He _needed _Libby. As Sheen finally got up from his videogame, the phone rang. He answered.

"Hello?" he said, expecting either Sheen or Carl.

"Hey Sheen." Answered a voice he knew all too well, except it had a different tone than usual. Seductive, maybe.

"Libby?" His heart pounded in his chest.

"Wanna come over? My parents are outta town for the weekend."

Sheen got an idea of where this could be going.

"Yes, yes, lemme think, YES!" Sheen yelled in his all too familiar ecstatic voice.

Libby giggled at the reaction of the Mexican boy. _'I knew he wouldn't refuse.' _Libby smiled knowingly. "See you in a few?"

"Be right over, my Queen!" he said and hung up. Libby grinned at the childish term he still referred to her as.

Sheen ran eagerly all the way to Libby's. When her got there, he was all out of breath and gasping for air. He rang the bell and waited. Not seconds later, Libby swung open the door, grabbed him and shoved him inside, than slammed the door behind them.

"Wanna go up to my room?" she asked. Not waiting for him to answer, she grabbed onto his arm and yanked him upstairs to her room. Her forceful, assertive manner strangely turned Sheen on.

"Sit down on the bed." Libby commanded. Sheen obeyed without question. He was slightly confused at what she was going to do but excited at the same time. Libby then sat next to Sheen on the bed. She leaned in until her face was just a few inches from Sheen's. She moved closer and kissed him.

As the kiss deepened, Sheen wrapped his arms around Libby's waist and pulled her on top of him. Libby then pushed her tongue into his mouth as he moaned. They realized that they needed some air and broke free.

"Did what I think just happened actually happen, or did I dream it?" Sheen asked, dazed.

"Why would you think it didn't happen?" Libby asked.

"Because I never thought you actually liked me that much. All these years I've been waiting for you and you never did nothing."

"That's because I used to think you had a silly childish crush on me, but then it took me this long to realize that…that I'm in love with you, Sheen."

Sheen's heart started pounding rapidly, and he started hyperventilating.

"Y-y-you are?"

"Yes. I am."

"Do you know how long I've waited to hear you say that!"

Libby smiled, the biggest smile she'd had in a long time. She looked into his deep brown eyes and felt the strongest connection with him. She could also sense a very strong sexual desire coming from him, and she couldn't help but feel the same way. She couldn't take it anymore. Libby shoved very unsuspecting Sheen down on the bed and tore off his shirt.

Sheen gaped up at her as she began to take off her bra. Libby couldn't help but laugh at Sheen's expression as she tossed her bra across the room.

"Do you really wanna do this…with me?" Sheen asked questionably.

His concern for her made her even surer that she wanted to, only with him.

"Sheen, if I didn't want to, why would I have called you over here and be doing this right now?"

"Oh…good point. Keep going then!"

Libby, knowing he wouldn't have rejected, continued to strip off the rest of her clothing. She flung her skirt and panties on the floor. Sheen had already rid himself of his pants and boxers.

"Are you ready Libby?"

"Yes…are you…" She couldn't help but stare down at his massive erection.

"Never mind…I can see that you are."

Sheen smirked. "Anytime." he responded, eagerly.

"Just go!" Libby said, getting impatient.

"I'm going, dang!" he replied, startled.

He crawled on top of her and shoved himself inside of her. Libby screamed in pain. Sheen looked terrified.

"Just go Sheen! Please!" she desperately yelled out.

Sheen did as he was told, thrusting in and out. Every time he thrusted into her, she let out a scream. Sheen couldn't tell whether it was a scream of pain or pleasure.

"Sheen! Holy shit! Can you go any faster?"

Sheen obeyed his command, building up speed until he was going at a very fast rate. Libby moaned out his name over and over. Sheen decided that Libby was now enjoying herself so he began to feel pleasure coming on himself. He felt like he was about to explode.

"Libby, I-I'm about to come!" Sheen whimpered out between the shrieking and the moaning.

"Me too!" moaned out Libby.

Seconds later, Sheen came, releasing his sperm inside her, moaning near the point of screaming. Libby was in ecstasy. She couldn't believe how marvelous it felt. Sheen continued to moan in desperation, not wanting to stop. After his dick was finished ejaculating his come inside of Libby, he reluctantly stopped driving himself and pulled out. They were both panting rapidly and collapsed into a heap on the bed. They then wrapped their arms around each other, their hot, sweaty bodies clinging together.

"I love you, my dear sweet Libby." Sheen said softly.

"I love you too, Sheen." Libby replied, relieved and relaxed.

The two of them, extremely exhausted, drifted off under the heat of the blankets, holding on to each other tightly.

**REVIEW APPRECIATED! **


End file.
